


Spider Prank

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Roy Mustang's not the only one scared of spiders.<br/>Disclaimer:  I don’t own the original; I certainly don’t own this particular version of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> This story takes place in the universe created by Cornerofmadness. One of the stories is posted in its entirety here, the others are posted on her live journal account. These are novel-length stories, but what you need to know for this to make sense is practically nil: Dev is an Ishvalan priest in training, who works with Roy, and who has befriended Ed and Al, who made it home from the other side of the Gate in the 2003 anime/COS. I love this universe, and return to reread the stories at least once a year.

“The bastard’s scared of spiders.” Edward rocked his chair back onto two legs, folding his arms and grinning in delight. 

“Brother, don’t,” Alphonse groaned. “It’s cruel.” He turned to his brother’s erstwhile fellow prankster. “Isn’t it, Dev?”

Dev shuddered. “Even the bastard doesn’t deserve spiders. No one deserves spiders.”

Edward snorted. “Spiders aren’t bad. I mean, only a few of them are poisonous; they take are of a lot of insects that would otherwise destroy crops we need to feed ourselves; they make gorgeous webs that can be used to heal wounds in a pinch - ”

“Ishvala!” Dev’s shudder went full-body. “I don’t want anyone putting a spider web on me!”

Flashing a lot of teeth, Edward said, “Guess you don’t want to know how you got healed from that last explosion you lived through.” 

“It wasn’t through a stupid spider!” Leaping to his feet, Dev stalked around the office the Elric brothers shared in the military headquarters. “It was through Ishvala’s graces, and excellent healers.” He pointed a finger at Edward’s smirk. “Not spiders!” He stomped out of the office. 

“No, Brother,” Alphonse chided. 

“Oh, come on, Al, just a few little spiders, and.” Edward’s grin stretched almost painfully wide as he dropped his chair down on all fours again. “Now, where can I find them?” 

Alphonse groaned. Now he’d have to get Winry involved, and she’d yell at Edward, and Edward would yell at him, but at least he wouldn’t have to hear about it from Dev and Riza…because she’d be the one to shoot his brother, if he actually scared Roy with spiders.

**Author's Note:**

> Links to CoM's stories:  
> [Source of Sorrow](http://cornerofmadness.livejournal.com/591436.html)  
> [Sorrow’s Dark Array](http://cornerofmadness.livejournal.com/863895.html)  
> [When Sorrow Comes](http://cornerofmadness.livejournal.com/1460402.html)


End file.
